Past and future meet
by Ken Branagh
Summary: Leo's been missing for 3 months since he became and Elder. No one's seen him Piper's going crazy, Paige has a new power. Phoebe has problems too and there is unfortunate loss. What can't magic solve? The girls gave up.. until someone from the past returns
1. Sensing trouble

DISCLAIMER: I only own the story. I do not own the characters or anyone else.

SENSING TROUBLE

"Paige, what if something's wrong?" Piper paced around the conservatory looking worried. Paige looked up at her from her magazine.

"Piper, why would there be anything wrong? You know that as an Elder, Leo can't contact you that often. There's nothing to worry about."

"Paige, there should have been something by now, it's been three months since he became an elder. He's missing everything. He's missing Wyatt growing up and I miss him. Plus it's not the same, Elders can't come down to Earth I know that but Leo's got family and that's something that an Elder has never had before so they should make allowances."

Giggling came from the hall and Piper looked up towards the hall. "Is that Phoebe?"

Paige smiled. "Yeah, she's probably with Evan again. She seems really happy. Good for her, she deserves it."

"Yeah but what about Jason? Wasn't she seeing Jason?"

      Paige turned the page of her magazine and took a sip of lemonade. "Yeah but he's in Hong Kong and she can't exactly put her life on hold just for him. Anyway, who's looking after Wyatt?"

Piper waved a hand absentmindedly "Chris is looking after him. Well when I say looking after, Wyatt still won't put down his force field when Chris is around him no matter how many times I tell him that it's safe. I don't know Paige I think I'm losing it. Leo was always so much better with looking after Wyatt then I am."

      "That's ridiculous honey!" Paige got up and gave Piper a huge hug. "Chris is new and with Leo not being around, I guess Wyatt just want to make extra sure that he's safe."

"I'm here Paige" Piper began to pace again. "Doesn't Wyatt feel safe when I'm here. I know it's been hard without Leo but I don't care, I have to get to the elders! I have to talk to them. They can't keep shutting me out, it's ridiculous. I'm going to make Chris take me up there!"

      Piper began to walk out of the conservatory and didn't stop even when Paige was shouting after her, telling her that she thought it was a bad idea.  


	2. Held Captive

HELD CAPTIVE

Fire's are blazing and molten lava are flowing. Leo is chained to the wall and he is gagged.

Chris walks towards Leo and smiles evilly. "Leo, how are you holding up? Oh right, you can't talk. I'm sure you're wondering how your family are doing in my care. Wyatt's growing up fast you know and Piper………well, she has this obsession with getting in contact with you because she hasn't heard from you in such a long time."

      Leo tugged at his chains hoping that they would break free but when they didn't, he tried to orb.

      "Leo what is the use in fighting it?" Chris began "I've binded your powers in a spell but this won't be forever. I promise. As soon as that brat son of yours lets down his force field, I can finally kill him!"

      Leo tried to shout but the gag was too tight around his mouth. Chris began to smile again and he sat on the floor next to Leo. "While the girls are busy distracted with your disappearance, the Elders will be too. That will give me enough time and distractions to kill Wyatt. The problem is that Paige and Phoebe don't believe that you are in danger. 

"Piper can't know for sure either. I didn't expect that but I am prepared for it. I took Piper to the Elders before I came here because she wants to speak with them. When they speak, she'll realise that there's trouble, she can then convince her sisters and then the real work will begin."

      Chris is then called by Piper. "I got to go now Leo. It seems like your wife needs me. Oh and by the way, they're coping just great without you." Chris orbs away while Leo is screaming and tugging at the chains.


	3. Caught Red Handed

CAUGHT RED HANDED

"Phoebe, you look so beautiful!" Evan stared at Phoebe for a while as they sat on the sofa. Phoebe began to laugh. "Oh Evan! You're making me blush! I'll open a bottle of wine since you're here. We won't be disturbed. Paige is looking after Wyatt and Piper's………well she's out." 

      Phoebe went to open a bottle of wine and fetch some glasses when the doorbell rang. Evan shouted from the room. "I'll get rid of them, whoever they are, you just get the wine."

      Phoebe was walking towards the room with the wine and the glasses when she saw Jason in the doorway. "Jason…you're here! Oh my god."

      Jason eyed Evan curiously and walked up to Phoebe. "Phoebe, what's going on? The wine, you all dressed up, who is this man?" Phoebe looked nervously around and put on a laugh. 

"Let's all go into the room and we can talk."

They all sat on the sofa. Evan seemed even more confused then Jason. 

"Okay." Phoebe began. "Evan this is Jason, my boyfriend. Jason this is Evan…uuh…my boyfriend."

Together, Evan and Jason both said "WHAT?!"

      "Look." Phoebe looked down and began to fiddle with her nails. "Jason you went to Hong Kong, all the way around the other side of the world. A relationship is hard to maintain when you're so far away. The truth is that I didn't know when you'd come back and I care about you so much but I didn't want to put my life on hold. I decided to give us another chance when you came back but then I met Evan here……… and well we hit it off."

      Jason looked hurt and he looked at Evan. Evan looked at Jason and then back at Phoebe. "Phoebe," Evan began "You're seeing this man while seeing me?"

Phoebe looked deeply ashamed. "Yes I'm so sorry. Jason me and Evan, we've only been going for three months. I want to be completely honest with both of you. I recently came out of a horrible marriage which was built on lies and evilness and I don't want that again. Evan, I'm sorry but I guess I was biding my time when I was seeing you………just waiting for Jason to come back. Jason, I'm sorry but did you expect me to wait?"

      Jason looked at Phoebe. "I guess I should have expected this. The reason I came here tonight was to tell you that I don't want to stay in Hong Kong, even for business. I missed you too much and realised that I should put us first. Phoebe………you're what's missing in my life." Jason got on his knees and held out a ring to Phoebe.

      Phoebe looked at the ring, looked at Jason and then looked at Evan. Evan smiled and said "If I were you, I wouldn't say no. I think I'd better leave you to it. Jason, if that's your name; you're a very lucky guy." Evan got up and left the manor.

      Phoebe smiled at Jason. "Jason, wow, I don't know what to say." Jason smiled back. "Say yes."

      "Jason, like I said, my divorce has been messy. I just don't want to rush anything. Marriage is a bit sudden at this moment in time after Cole and everything. I think we should get to know each other a little better first." Jason looked disappointed but sat back on the sofa quietly, head drooped. Phoebe hugged him. "I'm sorry."

      Jason looked up at her. "No you're right. I am rushing it a bit. It's alright."

Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jason was proposing to her, now when her life was already so complicated. She hadn't even know Jason long enough and something like this just sprung up. Memories of Cole came flooding back; the thought of thinking you know who you're marrying only to find out that he's the source of all evil. How well could she know Jason anyway? Even though Jason had accepted the rejection and realised his error, Phoebe couldn't stop thinking about it and it began to bring her down.

      Jason left soon after, when the conversation became limited and they both felt uncomfortable around each other.


	4. Paige's New Power

PAIGE'S NEW POWER

Paige was in the bathroom washing her hands after mixing a few potions together when she heard Wyatt crying. She wiped her hands and rushed into the nursery. Wyatt was screaming in his cot and Paige held him.

      "Wyatt, what's wrong? Ok, it's not your diaper changing cry or your feeding cry." Paige didn't know what was wrong with him. "Can't you get to sleep Wyatt?" She rocked him gently and he began to calm down when suddenly there was a light crackling in the air which became increasingly violent. Suddenly there was a demon holding an axe. He began to swing the axe towards Wyatt and Paige. Paige began to scream for Phoebe but there was no answer. She tried to orb but something weird happened, instead of orbing, she turned invisible to the demon, it seemed that Wyatt was floating in air. Paige disappeared and reappeared many times with no control.

      "Chris! God where are you? CHRIS!" Chris suddenly orbed in and blew up the demon. He walked towards Paige and Wyatt.

"Paige, oh my god, are you okay? Uhh, what's wrong with you?" Chris looked at Paige who kept turning invisible. 

Paige looked frustrated, "It's a new power! I keep turning invisible and I can't control it. I tried to orb with Wyatt when that demon attacked but I couldn't. I turned invisible. It's a good thing you came."

      "Just as long as you're safe." Chris closed the door and sat in a chair. "Did you get a look at the demon? What did he want?"

Paige placed Wyatt in the cot and began pacing. "I've never seen the demon before. He might be in the book of shadows though! I'll check that out in a minute. He was trying to kill Wyatt and me although I think his target was Wyatt."

      Chris considered this for a moment, frustration building in his face and then began to speak again "Where was Phoebe and Piper?"

Paige waved an arm absentmindedly "Oh Piper's still in Elderville. She still thinks Leo's missing oh whatever and Phoebe's downstairs but she couldn't hear me. I shouted and I thought that me and Wyatt were toast. God if you hadn't have come!"

      Chris stood up and held Paige. "It's okay, as long as you're okay………and Wyatt. Are you sure you're okay?" Paige nodded and leaned her head on Chris's shoulder while he patted her on the back slightly.


	5. Dead Trouble

DEAD TROUBLE

Piper was in Elderville and waited patiently to talk to the head Elder. 

"Hello Piper. My name is Frunderick and I am the head Elder." A large man with a beard and moustache appeared and smiled down at Piper. She stood up almost immediately.

      "Can you tell me anything about Leo? Where is he? We haven't heard from him for three months since he got promoted to be an elder." 

The man sat down and drew a long breath, lowering his hood. "Piper, the things that Leo did three months ago were good enough to earn him a place here with us elders. The truth is that since that promotion, we haven't heard anything from Leo. We don't know where he could be."

      Piper looked worried and couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Elder carried on. "We don't know if he's safe or in any danger. We've been trying to find him but there is no luck. I know we should have told you and I understand that you must be angry with us but the charmed ones have enough to worry about and we don't know if Leo is in any kind of trouble anyway."

      "well…" Tears began to form in Piper's eyes "what else can it be? There is nothing that would prevent Leo from contacting me, his wife and his son unless it was danger. Oh god what if he's –"

The Elder interrupted "Don't even think it Piper. I'm sure you're very distraught. I'll take you back to the manor. I think it's up to the charmed ones to sort this out. All we know is that the last place that we know of that was Leo was was outside the manor."

      "Outside?" Piper asked.

"Yes, he told Chris that he would be your new whitelighter and then there is no trace of where he went from there."

Frunderick orbed Piper back to the manor where Chris, Paige and Phoebe we're arguing about Phoebe not hearing Paige call for help.

"STOP! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT ISSUES TO DISCUSS HERE!" Piper began to scream as she cried. They all stopped and watched her. Piper sank to the floor and whispered "Leo's in trouble. He's not been seen for three months by the Elders and Chris you were the last to see him. What happened?"

      Chris shifted nervously "Erm…Leo just told me that I was your new whitelighter and then he said that he had to go and do Elder duties and he orbed off. I assume he reached Elderville."

"He didn't and I don't know what to think." Phoebe and Paige hugged Piper and comforted her. Chris decided to try and find Leo by orbing around.

The girls sat there for half an hour crying their eyes out on the floor. Neither of them could speak and there was no word from anyone as of yet. They didn't even have the strength to check to see if the book of shadows could help them.

"Oh if anything's happened to him –" Piper began snorting into a tissue.

"We'll find him Piper………" Phoebe began. 

Suddenly blue sparks shot up in the air and there was a terrific wind that blew most objects out of proportion. There in the thick blue fog stood a ghost. The ghost of Prue, the eldest Haliwell sister."


	6. Someone from the past

Neither of the girls could speak but they stared and Prue in total shock. They all stood up, just staring at the ghost.

      "Prue!" Piper and Phoebe whispered together. Prue smiled back at them. "How are you doing? Phoebe, are you okay? Piper? Paige………I never got to meet my youngest sister." Piper and Phoebe ran up to Prue and hugged her.

      "We've missed you so much!" They began. Paige just stood there, not moving or saying a word.

"I know! I've missed you lot too but listen, there's not a lot of time I've come to help you lot. Leo's in trouble."

      "Well what kind of trouble?" Piper looked desparate.

Prue looked at her sisters and sat on the sofa. "This is very important girls you must not interrupt me until I have finished because there isn't much time." Everyone was silent and just stared at Prue. She drew a breath and began.

"Chris is from the future as he told you but he didn't tell you that he's a new breed of demon that won't be around until five years from now. His breed is called the Scaylath and they are very powerful demons. Twenty years from now, Chris is supposed to take the throne and rule the underworld but your beautiful son Wyatt stopped him being a very powerful warlock."

"Hold on!" Paige interrupted. "Chris is going to rule the underworld?"

"Yes…He'd be the most powerful ruler of all time but Wyatt will foil his every plan, eventually killing off all Scaylath demons and Chris is the only one left now. Don't you see? He needed to get Wyatt out of the picture now when he is vulnerable but he didn't count on the charmed ones being so strong or Wyatt's force field."

"Why does he want to hurt Leo?" Piper began to cry uncontrollably. "Does Leo do something?"

Prue leaned over and hugged Piper. "No he doesn't want to harm Leo………okay well maybe he does but that's not his intention. His intention is to create a diversion so you aren't completely focused on the wellbeing of Wyatt. You would be distracted because you would be looking for Leo. He would hope that you left him in charge of taking care of Wyatt which you did Paige and it would have all been over then if Wyatt didn't have such a powerful force field."

"Prue do you know where Leo is?" Phoebe began "How can we find him? Is he hurt?"

"You have to go. Leo is incredibly weak and you can't waste any time. He can't orb or anything. He can't use any magic. He's in a volcano and Chris has enchanted the volcano so that only he can use magic. It isn't a problem though; the power of three can use their magic if they are there together. Leo is weak but Chris is keeping him alive by a thread. As soon as he has Wyatt, Leo will die."

Piper began to panic "How do we get there? Oh my god what about Wyatt? He can't come because it's too dangerous but I can't leave him alone."

Prue grabbed Piper by the shoulders. "Calm down Piper, you can't possibly do this when you are in so much panic. Take a deep breath. I will stay with Wyatt until you come back but you have to go now! The volcano isn't on this plain. It's in the book of shadows though. If the charmed ones chant the spell together, you will be transported there."

"Wait –"

"GO NOW!" Prue screamed. 

The charmed ones ran into the attic to find the book of shadows. Paige quickly flicked through the pages in frustration. They chanted the spell together and in a whiff of blue smoke, they had disappeared.


	7. The Inevitable Death

When the charmed ones arrived at the volcano, Chris was punching huge blows to the pit of Leo's stomach. Piper ran to Chris but was knocked down by an energy ball that Chris sent flying to her.  
  
Chris began to grin evilly "I guess I underestimated the power of three. I didn't think anyone would find us here." He began to laugh and then suddenly stopped. "  
  
"You son of a *****!" Paige screamed. Chris lunged another energy ball, this time at Paige. She went flying and hit her head on a rock and fell unconscious.  
  
Leo looked weak. He continued to slip in and out of consciousness. Chris laughed again. "I have faced power beyond what the charmed ones possess. You can't stop me." With that, Chris disappeared.  
  
Phoebe ran to Leo and tried to talk to him but it was no use, Leo couldn't hear her. Paige was still out cold but Piper slowly dragged herself to where Leo was standing limp and she blew off the chains. Paige finally came to and she ran over to Leo.  
  
"Paige, can you orb?" Piper was screaming now, holding Leo in her arms. Paige tried to orb and did so successfully. "Yeah what do you need?" Tears began to stream down Piper's face. I can feel it, Leo's slipping away, and he doesn't have much time. You need to take him to the elders. They'll know how to help him. GO!"  
  
Paige grabbed hold of Leo's arm and orbed him out. Suddenly Chris reappeared this time with Wyatt in his arms.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Piper screamed "GET AWAY FROM MY BABY YOU BAS****!"  
  
Chris backed away from Piper's grasp. "You need to understand why this has to happen. Wyatt can't live if I am heir to the throne. He's in the way. Scaylath demons look just like ordinary human beings but they aren't. We are so much more powerful. In my future, Scaylath rule everything! I plan so well. No only was Leo's disappearance a distraction, he was made so weak that he couldn't help or heal you and Paige isn't here so she can't orb you out. What are you going to do?"  
  
Phoebe had a look of disgust on her face. "Paige will come back. When she does, she'll kick your ass!"  
  
"It's true because the charmed ones power is no match for me. But I don't think she'll make it in time."  
  
"In time for what?" Phoebe asked cautiously.  
  
"In time to save Wyatt" Chris cracked Wyatt's neck and soon, he was dead. Wyatt's body lay limp in Chris's arms and Piper completely broke down, falling onto her knees. 


	8. Past and Future Meet

Phoebe was in a state of shock, she couldn't speak or move. She just stared wide eyed at Wyatt's corpse in Chris' hand. All that could be heard was Piper crying furiously and Chris laughing evilly.  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Piper couldn't stop crying and screaming. Tears rolled down Phoebe's cheeks uncontrollably as she stared wild-eyed at the body of Wyatt; dead.  
  
"This had to happen for the better." Chris was laughing again. "Scaylath demons are amongst the cleverest you know. Five years from now, the world is going to be mine."  
  
Paige had orbed back but no one noticed because she was hidden behind a rock. Paige saw wyatt dead and was so close to screaming but she knew she couldn't blow her cover. Her sisters were distraught and vulnerable, they wouldn't be able to focus their power but Paige knew she had to. With Leo so weak, she was their only hope. The only hope when it seemed that all hope was lost.  
  
Paige whispered to herself Come on! This is our only hope! Oh I hope I can control it!  
  
Paige turned herself invisible again and she crept up to Chris. He didn't know she was there. Paige grabbed Wyatt's body and pushed Chris into the enchanted lava. If you fell in there, there was no coming back. The lava bubbled violently and began to sputter.  
  
The girls looked up shocked at Paige who had become visible again, holding Wyatt's body in her arms. "He's dead!" Piper whispered. A tear rolled down Paige's cheeks and landed on Wyatt's pale face. He looked so peaceful... not moving....not breathing.  
  
There was a blue fog and Prue appeared looking grave. "I'm so sorry!" She whispered to Piper. Piper got up looking frustrated and started beating at Prue with her fists but her energy gave way and she fell to her eldest sister's feet sobbing "You should have protected him.you should have kept him safe."  
  
All four sisters where crying now, holding each other. Suddenly, Prue stood up, grabbing hold of Wyatt's body. She held him in her arms and the girls looked up in alarm. Prue put her hand on Wyatt's head and pushed it back gently.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Piper screamed. Prue held a finger to her lips to show Piper to be quiet.  
  
The girls just stared wide-eyed at Prue. Prue picked up a rock and used it to cut Piper. Piper screamed in pain as blood began to slowly ooze out of her arm. Prue rubbed some of Piper's blood on Wyatt's forehead. She began to chant:  
  
I call upon the Halliwell line  
Melinda, Patty, Penelope  
The rest of the Halliwell women  
Help us here today  
  
I call upon your holy spirits  
Save Wyatt!  
Bring him to life!  
  
The volcano began to slowly shake. Suddenly whisps of bluey-white smoke appeared which took a vague shape of women. The girls looked aghast. It was the spirits of every Halliwell women. They were humming lightly and circling Wyatt and Prue. There were dozens of them floating eerily. Each spirit in turn passed through Wyatt's body and then the spirits disappeared.  
  
Nothing happened. Wyatt was still dead, in Prue's arms. The girls looked disappointed and their head drooped. They had seemed to lose all faith and had no strength to carry on. Suddenly, Wyatt came to life. He began to cry. Piper stood up and held her son, rocking him gently as tears of joy flooded her eyes.  
  
"How?" Phoebe was still speechless.  
  
"You haven't seen the future Phoebe" Prue began. "Wyatt is the strongest Halliwell there will ever be. Such power like you have never known. If this was the way it was supposed to end, today would be the ultimate end. Evil would over power good. Wyatt had to survive. Let's go back to the Manor."  
  
Paige orbed everyone back to the Manor. 


	9. An Open Job Vacancy

Back at the Manor, Prue was talking with Paige.

"I wish I'd got to meet you when I was alive." Prue smiled.

"Yeah, me too. By what I've heard, you were an amazingly powerful witch."

The girls continued to talk as Phoebe and Piper put Wyatt to sleep. Suddenly there was a swish and Frunderick stood before the girls.

"Hello again Piper. I just came down to sort a few things out. Leo is o.k. He's up in Elderville being treated by the finest medical Elders we have. There is no lasting damage to him and he should be better in a couple of weeks. You can visit him any time you like. Any of you."

"Oh thank god!" Piper ran up to Frunderick and gave him a big hug. He laughed and continued. "Us elders have been very uptight with our rules. I understand that and I think some adjustments have to be made. I apologise for shutting you out, you are indeed entitled to ask us anything you wish Piper. It was our choice to make Leo an Elder and with that must come the consequences I suppose."

"What consequences?" Piper asked confused.

"The consequences of choosing a father and a husband to be an elder. You have rights to see Leo whenever you choose, with Wyatt but laws must be placed to keep order. Your visits must not affect your work or Leo's."

"Thank you so much!" Piper squealed.

"Yes but that still leaves the problem of the charmed ones not having a whitelighter."

All the girls turned their attention to Frunderick.

"Can't Leo be our whitelighter again? Or at least both whitelighter and Elder?" Paige asked persistently.

Frunderick looked disappointed. "I'm afraid not. But since the position is open, I was rather considering Prue Halliwell to be the once to fill the vacancy."

The girls all screamed in delight and hugged each other. They then all looked at Prue hopefully who looked completely taken back. 

"Oh, my god! You want me to…to be the whitelighter? Oh wow………I'd love to but…What about Andy? Since we both died, I've kind of built a life with him."

Frunderick spoke again. "This position will not affect you seeing anyone you like. I promise. The reason for you being first choice is because the Charmed ones need to hold together. These past three months have weakened the bond. We need someone who knows the charmed ones inside out and who the witches can trust with their life. You're a perfect candidate. You can see Andy, you Grams and you mum whenever you like as well as seeing all three of your sisters all the times as well. It's completely your decision."

"In that case, I'd love to!" The girls all screamed in excitement as Frunderick orbed away.

They all hugged Prue and with all the noise, Wyatt began to cry. Prue walked over to his cot, picked him and rocked him gently "Ssh don't cry Wyatt…Auntie Prue is here." Wyatt began to calm down and soon he was fast asleep again.

~ The End ~

Thank you all who have commented on this fic that I wrote, your words have been inspirational and you all put a smile on my face. Sadly this fic has come to the end which I think is the perfect end though and If you would continue to review and tell me what you think, I promise I'll check them all. This is the first fic that I've been serious about, that I wanted to put a lot of time and effort into and I have and you all said such wonderful things. Thank you.


End file.
